spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Acorn (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
(Scene: Sandy's Treedome) *'(Sandy, SpongeBob, and Patrick are sitting down, while Sandy's grandfather is standing in front of them)' *'Sandy's Grandfather: '''Now, let me tell you the story of - *'SpongeBob: (coughs) Oh, um sorry. *'Sandy's Grandfather: '''Let me tell you the story of - *'Patrick: 'This story is so boring. *'Sandy's Grandfather: '(quickly) Let me tell you the story of the golden - *'Sandy: '(yawns) *'Sandy's Grandfather: 'SILENCE! *'Sandy: 'Why do we have to be silent? *'Sandy's Grandfather: 'Because I say so. Now, let me tell you the story of the - HEY STOP IT! *'SpongeBob: 'But...... what did we even do? *'Sandy's Grandfather: 'Wow, you were actually silent! Moving on...... let me tell you the story of the Golden Aco- *'Patrick: 'BORING! *'Sandy's Grandfather: 'Argh....... *'Narrator: '(with card) Many annoying interruptions later....... *'Sandy's Grandfather: '''A long, long, long, long, long, long, long time ago, in a galaxy not that far away, especially considering we're in the same galaxy where it happened, there was a happy squirrel trotting through the fields..... *(the scene cuts to the story as if it was happening in real life)' *'Happy Squirrel: La la la la laaaaa! *'Patrick: '(voice only) When suddenly he falls into a deep trench full of lava! *'Happy Squirrel: '(falls in a deep trench that is full of lava) HELP ME! *(scene cuts to real life, where Sandy's Grandfather is angry at Patrick)' *'Patrick: Hey, every story can use some action! *'''Sandy: '''Let's just get back to the story. *(the scene cuts back to the story)' *'Sandy's Grandfather: (voice only) When suddenly, the little squirrel found a golden acorn laying on the ground! *'Happy Squirrel: '(picks up golden acorn) Oooh..... shiny! *'Sandy: '(voice only) And then the golden acorn magically came alive and told the squirrel he was a magic acorn who could grant 3 wishes for him! *'Golden Acorn: '''I can grant 3 wishes for you! *'Happy Squirrel: 'AWESOME! *'Sandy's Grandfather: '(voice only) But then the squirrel wished he would go away because that's never going to be very convienient to the plot. *'Happy Squirrel: 'I wish you would go away because you're not very convienient to the plot! *'Golden Acorn: '(sniffs) If that's how you feel..... (disappears) *'Sandy's Grandfather: '(voice only) Then another golden acorn that was not magical in any circumstances rolled down the hill next to him. *'Golden Acorn 2: '(rolls down hill next to the squirrel) Hello, I'm another golden acorn that's not magical in any circumstances! *'Happy Squirrel: 'Then how are you talking? *'Golden Acorn 2: 'Um...... never mind that. *'Sandy's Grandfather: '(voice only) He walked back home with the acorn to tell his parents what he found. *'Happy Squirrel: 'La la la la laaaaa! *'SpongeBob: '(voice only) But then he saw a hot lady nearby and stopped and dropped the acorn and the acorn never was seen in the story again. *'Hot Lady: 'Why, hello there. *'Happy Squirrel: '(drops acorn) WOAH. *'Sandy's Grandfather: '(voice only) BUT THEN the hot lady magically exploded and a third acorn appeared that was magical in no circumstances either. *'Hot Lady: (explodes) *'Happy Squirrel: '(in shock) What the heck? *'(another acorn rolls by)' *'Golden Acorn 3: '''Hi, I'm another acorn that's not magical and never will be! *'Happy Squirrel: But then how are you talking? *'Golden Acorn 3: '''Just go home and tell your parents about me! *'Happy Squirrel: 'Okay..... (walks home, and opens the door) Hi mom! Hi dad! *'Sandy: '(voice only) His parents turned around to greet him, but they had been turned into fairies! *'Mom & Dad: '(flying around with their fairy wings) Hello! What is it? *'Happy Squirrel: 'I found this cool golden acorn! *'Mom: '(takes acorn) I've heard these are very rare! I need to keep this safe! (locks inside a box) There. *'Dad: 'I need to go out and run some errands, okay? *'Mom: 'Bye sweetie! (prepares to kiss Dad on the cheek) *'SpongeBob: '''(voice only) But before they could kiss, they returned to their squirrel form and then Mom turned into Sandy and Dad turned into me and we began to make out! *(the scene cuts to real life)' *'Sandy: (slaps SpongeBob's face) *'SpongeBob: '''OW! I think I'm bleeding! Maybe a KISS will make it feel better! *'Sandy: '''When pigs fly! *(in the background, a pig is seen with wings, flying around)' *'SpongeBob: Um..... *'Sandy's Grandfather: '(annoyed) Since you've entirely ruined the story and made it make no sense, I think I'd better just get to the point. Sandy, I'd like you to have the Golden Acorn now. (hands the golden acorn to Sandy) *'Sandy: '''Oooh.... pretty. (accidentally drops the acorn, causing it to snap) *'SpongeBob: 'Oh, this is bad. Your family's most prized possession has been broken. Maybe a kiss will make you feel better. *'Sandy: '''(slaps SpongeBob) *(episode ends)' 'Rate The Episode!''' Whaddya think of the episode? Review here! * Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Episodes